Life of a Dad: Klaine Style
by turdysevenklaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt take a crack at being dads!
1. Our Little Angel

Chapter 1: The First Year

Kurt looked over the crib at Blaine. Their new baby, Dustin was perfect in every single way. Both Blaine and Kurt looked over to Rachel, who had kindly been thier surrogate. Without thought Kurt jumped up and sqeezed the life out of Rachel. "Thank you for doing this," said Blaine, his voice cracking. She only smiled.

"I was happy to!" Her face said that she indeed was. She walked over to the other side of ther nursery where Kurt and Blaine sat admiring their new angel. It was a happy sight and a happy family. "It might be hard to deal with all the haters and bullies at school!" she elclaimed with tears in her eyes. Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"That's a looong way away, Rach," Kurt sighed. "He's only a few hours old!" This made Rachel feel a great deal better. Inside of Kurt's head he was just greatful that she no longer had her old selfish personality that she had obtained throughout highschool and her freshman year of college. Soon Rachel went home but the boys stayed up all night in the same chairs, only moving to get water or use the bathroom. By the time the sun rose both were asleep, heads on the crib's gate.

The were awoken by a sharp cry. Blaine fell off his chair, dazed and confused as too here he was and what the crying sound was coming from. Kurt only laughed at Blaine's confusion and picked up Dustin, and dashed to the kitchen to get a bottle of formula and fresh diaper.

~oOo~

Two weeks later, Kurt was sitting by the crib and Blaine was fast asleep by the computer where he was trying to write a book on show choir. As soon as Dustin fell asleep Kurt walked to thier computer room. He chuckled at Blaine leaning on his keyboard, Only halfway through the first chapter. So many thing had happened in these two long weeks. Many nights of trading shifts by the crib... But in thier view it was all worth it. Dustin had yet to sleep throught the night.

Kurt walked over to Blaine at his desk and gave him a soft nudge at the waist. Blaine jerked awake, again confused about his surroundings. This made Kurt not just chuckle but full on laugh. Blaine put a finger to his husband's lips. "You'll wake Dus!" he tried to say but he ended up laughing, too. Thier giggle fit lasted at least five minutes and ended when a soft wail came from the other room. "So much for staying quiet," said Blaine in a mocking tone. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up to tend to Dustin, or what they often called him, Dus. Blaine immediatley pushed him back and walked out the door to take his turn. Kurt was impressed. The laughing must have given him a start.

Kurt walked to the kitchen and started brewing a pot of coffee even though it was ten o' clock at night. As he was puttering around in the kitchen he heard a beautiful voice and a guitar. Kurt grabbed his phone off the marble counter and ran to the nursery. Just as he suspected Blaine was singing to Dustin and Dustin had stopped crying. Kurt got so distracted by the soft sounds of Blaine's voice he didn't realize when the coffee ding went off signaling that the brew was done. He took out his phone and began filming the amazing scene then walked over to the crib and watched Dustin's expression. It was calmed and half asleep. When the baby finally dozed off Kurt invited Blaine to the kitchen for coffee and muffins as a midnight snack.

The lovers stood talking about thier angel in the kitchen for at least two hours. "He really likes when you sing to him," Kurt noted. "It was beautiful." Blaine giggled.

"And so are you!" he said. It was one in the morning before they went to sleep. In the morning Dustin slept suprisingly late. Maybe he was worn out from the concert that had taken place the night before. Kurt and Blaine certainly were. It was a lazy day for the Hummel-Andersons, sleeping and eating and sleeping some more. At about noon Rachel called. Turns out she and Finn were going to the aprk with thier daughtes Jenni and Caroline. Santana and Brittany were going to be there with Elijah. "I'm afraid we will have to decline," Blaine said into the phone "It's and official LAZY day. The first since Dustin was born!"

Rachel and Santana were disappointed but understoond. The first couple weeks with the twins and Eli were pure madness from buying diapers to Googling problems. It only made them long for the days when the three of them shared an apartment in New York later to be joined by Finn and Blaine. Good times... Kurt was thinking. Blaine walked into the room. "Well it's nice to see you're up!" said Kurt jokingly. Blaine ran his fingers through this ungelled hair then pointed imaginary guns at Kurt.

~oOo~

Now Dustin is almost one... Five days away from being one according to Kurt. The party was going to be a big barbeque with friends fom Ohio and New York alike. Kurt was so frantic planning he had barley slept... It was his turn to fall asleep at the computer.


	2. Birthday Bashed

Chapter 2: Birthday Extravaganza

Blaine was worried. Worried about Kurt. Kurt and his planning. Planning Dustin's first birthday party. 'Extravaganza' he called it when he was talking to companies. It was a no longer a barbeque but a 'formal' party held at the pool in the backyard of a mansion a half hour away. It was no longer a family and close friends party but more like and invite every one you know and tell them to bring friends kind of party. Kurt had full control over planning the cake, the location, the music and the invitees. too much is too much especially when Dus wasn't even going to remember any of it!

Blaine was in the studio recording a song for his latest album, _Stonger By The Minute_. During a break he checked his phone seeing a text message from Kurt saying to pick up several disposable cameras to take pictures with at the party. Blaine sighed but replied saying okay.

Back at the house Kurt was talking to the mansion owner and trying to feed Dustin peaches at the same time. The ultimate multiask. Blaine walked in the door with a CVS bag in his hand. "Hello my lovlies," said Blaine, giving each of them a kiss on the forefead. "Where should these go?" he asked, lifting up the bag. Kurt put his hand over the reciver.

"In my closet," he said and then retured to his coversation. Blaine hopped to the bedroom, kicking his sneakers off as he skipped down the hall. He placed the bag in the closet then looked around the house. _This is where the party should be, _he thought. Then he decided he would tell Kurt after Dus had gone to sleep. He had to. His husband and everyone else arund him was way too frazzled to be healthy. Blaine worked on his show choir book until dinner, a frozen pizza. Blaine watched Kurt eat while looking up bakeries on his phone. All of the sudden he reahed over and grabbed the phone out of Kurt's hand.

"Okay," Blaine said. "Enough with the 'extravaganza'! Do you think Dus will rememeber this!? He's one you know! He desverves whats best for him not what you think is best for him! Plus, you are under too much stress and it hurts me to see you that way. I feel that I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't say this. I want a simple barbeque like our original plan. I get en equal say in this marriage, rememeber?" Kurt looked shocked but slightly relived.

"I knew something was bothering you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I thought it was something about the album or the book and I'm relived to know this is what it is, not something more serious. And thanks for knowing me... I am under waay too much pressure. I was going to beat around the bush and tell you but I thought your were upset, too!" Blaine smiled and got up to hug Kurt.

"Let's call off the big formal party and go back to the barbeque," Blaine whispered in Kurts ear. Kurt only giggled and nodded. "We'll call off all the big old productions tommorow," Blaine said even more softly.

~oOo~

The day of the party finally rolled around and guests from near and far rolled in. Santana came with a surprise. "OMG!" Kurt squealed when he was Santana's belly. There was obviously a little sibling to Elijah baking in there. Brittany smiled.

"This is Daxton," she said, barley able to contain herself. "Eli was so cute we couldn't resist!"

"Another boy, huh," said Blaine who had snuck behind the excited coversation. "Sweet!" The attention turned back to the birthday boy who was getting smothered with hugs and kisses. Presents were piling up on a large table that clearly wasn't big enough. Gifts spilled to the foor and around Dus' high chair. Such a fuss was being made over thier 'big boy' but he didn't seem to mind it. In fact he seemed like he couldn't get enough. Many people were just seeing Dus for the first time and the were taken back at the mop of curls on top of his head.

An hour after everyone arrived the party was in full swing. A lot of Blaine's music played. Everyone was chatting, eating and having fun. Little kids were starting to bug for cake so Kurt decided it was time to bring it out. The Warblers sang a fantastic version of_ Happy Birthday._ Everyone chatted, ate and had fun some more. Soon the little ones wanted Dus to open his presents, too. That had to happen right away, according to Blaine.

Dus recieved books, toys, clothes and LOTS OF LOVE! Soon all the kids fell asleep and the adults talked about thier old adventures together. It felt like old times... The good ones.

Later the phone rang. Kurt was closest. To his surprise it was Dave Karofsky. "Hey, Kurt!" he said. "I wanted to wish Dustin a very happy first birthday. I hope I can come visit soon!" Kurt was shocked but very happy.

"Thanks, Dave!" he replied. "That'll have to happen soon."


End file.
